


Birthday Present

by sachi930



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930
Summary: 在 Bruce Wayne 的生日會上，Harvey Dent前來攪局，因此引來蝙蝠俠和超人救援⋯⋯稿件標題寫了2013，應該是我在2013年寫的短篇
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Present

當忠心耿耿的老管家前來檢查自己的主人是否準備妥當時，布魯斯．韋恩正皺著眉頭對著鏡子打領結。

「需要我協助嗎，布魯斯少爺？」

「不用了。」繞一圈，拉好，漂亮的黑色領結輕鬆成型，全歸功於管家從小到大的教育。「阿爾福雷德，麻煩你拿袖扣和手錶——」

布魯斯轉過身正要吩咐，見老管家正捧著裝滿袖扣和手錶的盒子，站在自己身後。

「我建議縞瑪瑙袖扣和法蘭克．穆勒的手錶，布魯斯少爺。」

「哪個都行。你覺得半夜前可以結束嗎？」

「如果少爺如同往年般醉得一塌糊塗，是很有可能的。」

布魯斯微微勾起嘴角，略帶嘲諷的意味。他穿上外套，對自己做最後的確認，踏出房門。

「那就好好演這場戲吧！」

「這絕對難不倒少爺。」

＊＊＊

「我們的壽星出場了！」

「生日快樂，布魯斯！」

「For-- 」

「別——」

其中一位和布魯斯年齡相仿的男子舉杯揚聲，在布魯斯來得及阻止他以前慫恿眾人唱起歌來：

「He’s a jolly good fellow. For he’s a jolly good fellow. For he’s a jolly good fellow--! Which nobody can deny!」

阻止不了眾人歡唱的布魯斯無奈地彎頭笑著，等候大家把歌唱完。

「謝謝大家賞臉出席我的生日宴會！」高譚王子舉起阿爾福雷德適時端來的無酒精香檳，轉一圈對在場不下百位的人致辭。「過去的一年同樣有喜有悲，我在各位的協助下渡過層層考驗。謝謝各位對我的信任，以及對這城市的支持！在這裡，我祝在場所有人更美好的一年！為美好的未來乾杯！」

「For a better future!」

掌聲四處響起。驀地，一人大聲喊道：「Hear, hear!」，吸引了眾人的目光。布魯斯為這耳熟的聲音皺起眉頭，起不祥預感。

「高譚最受寵的王子，永遠都為這城市著想！哪怕惹出多少禍，依然是大家的偶像哪！」

人群漸漸左右分開，讓出一條走道。來訪者將手中的硬幣拋向空中再接住，硬幣發出的響聲和踏在大理石上的皮鞋發出的同樣清脆。

「我受傷了，布魯斯！你居然沒發邀請函給我！」

「哈維。」布魯斯板起臉孔。「你應該在阿克漢姆。」

「沒錯！」哈維．登特繼續把玩著手中的硬幣，公然站在有高譚警長出息的韋恩大廈內，無懼地面對昔日好友。「為了祝賀你生日，我可是特地從阿克漢姆趕來這裡呢！」

「⋯⋯我想你應該離開了，哈維。」

「連一杯酒也不給我嗎？」哈維勾起嘴角笑著，但只有一半臉孔。他的另一半臉筋肉裸露，沒有眼皮的眼睛如同瞪人般駭人，兩排牙齒似乎在咬牙切齒。

「哈維，不要為難我。」布魯斯保持同樣的聲調勸道。

他非常不希望雙面人在這場合動手，特別是在蝙蝠俠有可能分身乏術的時候。

「否則？」

「否則我會親自架著你回去！」

同樣受邀的高登警官擋在布魯斯前面，發出嚴厲的警告。然而，雙面人先是應酬地笑笑，隨後笑聲逐漸變得大聲瘋狂，增加了所有人的不安，更加往後退。

「親愛的警官！你該不會以為我是冒然前來吧？」

「什麼？」

與此同時，周圍響起上子彈的聲音——原來是在客人群中混進了他的人，所以才會有那麼多生面孔⋯⋯

「只要布魯斯跟我走，我就不會傷害其他人。」雙面人攤攤手，做出威脅的邀請。

＊＊＊

「你要我幹什麼？」

跟哈維坐上車後，布魯斯問。在他旁邊坐得舒適的哈維自喉間發出笑聲。

「要你當然是有非你不可的事。」

「⋯⋯我不明白你的意思。」布魯斯陳聲說。

「你當然明白，我的朋友！跟我裝傻是沒用的！三個字：核電源。」

布魯斯肌肉一緊，眼神閃過一絲兇狠。

「韋恩科技研發了超強核電源吧？我找了好久都找不到任何相關情報，所以我想，最快的方法，不就是問你嗎？而且你一定知道啓動方法，萬一需要某人的權限去啓動，那人也非你莫屬。」

韋恩科技開發的核電源是一台卡車可以運輸的大小，卻能發揮三家核電廠的能源，廢料也比核電廠減少好幾個百分比，可謂新一代的能源提供。然而，如此強大的東西，也意味著其危險性，落入意圖不軌者會成為致命的核武器。這也是為何布魯斯拒絕將其存在公開，甚至有摧毀它的想法。知道這事的只有極其少數人，亦即他、魯休斯，和阿爾福雷德；參於研究的工作人員負責的東西不同，然後由他和魯休斯組合，他們根本不曉得自己開發了多可怕的發明。

——雙面人到底是怎麼知道的？

「很遺憾，我不是能啓動的人。」

哈維瞪大的眼珠直直盯著他，隨後嘴角仰起。

「無妨，我們到了再說。現在，你先指路吧！」

布魯斯雙手放在身體兩旁，說了一個簡單的指示。

車穿過市中心，眼看要經過植物園時，車頂忽然咚一聲，發出沉重的巨響。車子險些失衡，和柏油路摩擦出聲。

「是蝙蝠！」

哈維和助手座的同時舉起槍支，仰頭上望。這時候，黑色的披風一角出現在右邊玻璃窗，哈維反射性地朝那兒開槍，打破了玻璃。緊隨而來的是前方玻璃的破裂聲，黑色的影子如夢魘捲走人般拉走助手席的男人，嚇得司機轉動方向盤，車子左右彎行，讓布魯斯不得不抓住把手穩住身子。從倒後鏡可見被抓走的人跌下車，在馬路上滾了數圈。幸虧後方的車及時避開，那人看來受了點傷，但並無大礙。

「可惡的蝙蝠！開快點，把他甩掉！」

哈維怒斥，連同尾隨的車輛一同朝車頂開了數槍，卻不見任何動靜，仿佛突襲者憑空消失了。

「前面小心！」

布魯斯大喊。分神的司機此時定睛一看，前方的橋正緩緩吊起，為下方的船隻開路。車輛來不及停下，衝上吊橋，飛躍在半空，車內的人嚇得連驚叫聲也發不出來。

眼看著自己要連人帶車往河裡掉時，布魯斯旁邊的車門整個被扳開，一雙手伸進來抱住他，將他往外抽走，扣進厚實的肉體內。這一切都發生在短短的數秒之間，快得讓人無法看到發生了什麼事。當哈維聽到聲音扭頭時，身邊的乘客早已離奇消失。

「沒事的，他們可以從你的位子游出來。」

獲救的布魯斯在不遠處的上空看著車輛掉進河中，濺出水花，抱著自己在空中飄的人開口解除了自己的擔憂。

「我以為之前的蝙蝠俠是你假扮的？」

「那是迪克。」氪星人回答。「他及時收到阿爾福雷德的通知，打扮成蝙蝠俠出現。我和她說好，在他嚇呼敵人的時候，我找機會把你救出來。」

「看來你們合作無間嘛！也許超人應該考慮和夜翼聯手而非蝙蝠俠。」

布魯斯挖苦的話，讓超人漾開了笑容。

「你在忌妒嗎？」

「Not in a million years.」夜藍的雙眸瞪他一眼，雙唇卻略帶笑意。「現在，你願意把我放下來了嗎？」

此時的布魯斯正坐在超人臂灣上，雙手環在他肩膀，低著頭看他。

「一定要嗎？我還打算趁機綁架你到北極，就我們兩人，好好慶祝一下你的生日呢！我已經請示過阿爾福雷德了。」在布魯斯開口前，超人搶先說。「他允許我在你的生日派對後來帶你走，只要確保你明天完好如初地回去就行。」

——很好，看來他回去後有必要和自己愛擅做決定的管家談談了。

「那你要怎麼慶祝呢？」

光明之子眯起眼，笑得溫柔、喜悅。

「首先來一份燭光晚餐，把你餵得飽飽的。開一瓶香檳，讓你放鬆心情，再給你一個全身按摩，讓你舒服得不想動。」

「讓你摸遍我全身嗎？」布魯斯皺眉，佯裝不同意。「我不確定我要這樣。」

「那我讓你摸吧！你要怎麼摸都行！」

二人相視而笑，額頭相碰。

「Happy birthday, Bruce.」

「Thanks.」


End file.
